Advances in communication technology and network infrastructure have conferred upon the consumers of television (TV) content a level of control over their entertainment options that would have been almost unimaginable to previous generations of viewers. Due, for example, to technology innovations enabling consumers to record programming content for delayed viewing outside of its scheduled broadcast time slot, consumers are no longer constrained by the traditional TV broadcast scheduling paradigm. Moreover, the seemingly ever-expanding selection of programming content available through cable and subscription services, for example, has enabled viewers to be highly discriminating about their viewing choices.
The empowerment of TV viewers enabled by technological advances has created substantial challenges for the providers of content attempting to market that content to a national or international audience. For example, regional, or even local differences in history, traditions, demographics, and prevailing social mores may significantly influence a viewer's decision to follow the programming offered by a particular broadcasting network, or to abandon that programming in favor of content offered by a competing network or provider. To some extent, such decisions may be based upon the quality of the core programming content. However, those decisions may also be affected by the degree to which the content, including advertising and/or promotional content delivered in conjunction with the core programming content, resonates with the values and sensibilities of viewers.